


After practice

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Percy isn't convinced
Relationships: Leon/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	After practice

Percy threw Leon a look. "Didn't you say those two were...?"

"Together?" Leon grinned. "Yes, they are."

"But..." Percy stared after Merlin and Arthur, who were pushing and shoving each other on their way out.

"But?" Leon grinned wider. Everyone on the team knew that Merlin and Arthur were an item but he could understand how it must have looked to someone who didn't know them well.

The confusion was clearly visible on their new goalie's face. "They did nothing but insult each other, their skills, their looks, their personalities, all practice long. And now they keep shoving each other..."

"Bickering and bantering. We usually joke that it's their foreplay." Leon laughed and then smiled when a loud 'CLOTPOLE!' was heard before the door of the locker room building closed behind them.

"That's not very nice..."

"There's nothing wrong with them. They are a couple, have been for a while, it's just the way they are." Leon packed up his things. "Err...Percy..." A slight blush crept onto his face. "Would you...would you like to go for a drink?"


End file.
